


naughty

by Mischiefssin (zombiphle)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Baby!Danny - Freeform, Daddy Kink, M/M, daddy!vlad, danny have a pussy sorry, danny is of legal age don't worry, the author does not regret anything, this wants a plot and I'm fighting against it, you are about to be traumatized FLEE FROM HERE WHILE YOU CAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiphle/pseuds/Mischiefssin
Summary: Baby Danny is a little naughty.





	naughty

Danny let out little giggles with his pacifier in his mouth while Vlad changed his diaper.

"Someone is in a good mood today, mhm," said Daddy smiling, "Why are you so happy, baby?" He asked, looking at Danny as he took off his diaper soaked in his juices.

Danny just laughed tenderly, his legs parting a little more, showing Vlad how his pink pussy clenched the toy inside.

"You're a naughty baby, Daniel," Daddy said softly, touching the toy and rubbing the boy's labia with his fingertips, squeezing his clit with his thumb.

His baby moaned and lifted his hips, his pacifier fell from his mouth drooling the corner of his lips.

Vlad moved the dildo in a gentle sway listening to the babbles and moans that released his little one, smiling he removed the toy completely leaving it aside and ignoring the longing and needful look of Danny that quickly became annoying when his daddy cleaned his pussy with some wet wipes and put on a new diaper.

"Ready, baby," he said, patting his baby's diaper and sensitive pussy that moaned at the touch.

Danny babble annoyed.

Vlad carried him, sitting him on a rug in his office full of various children's toys while he sat at his desk and worked.

Danny looked at his dad with a frown, his pussy throbbing with desire and wetting his diaper, he saw a plush ball out of the corner of his eye and moved to reach for the purpose of throwing it to Vlad to get his attention but one of his toys got caught between his legs and rubbed against his diaper, he blinked and moved his hips against the toy while moaning with pleasure, drawing his dad's attention.

" What are you doing baby? "

**Author's Note:**

> oh god what the fuck i'm doing with my life--,,


End file.
